


Birthday Wishes

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, also ed is trans and so is winry, ed talks for most of this, its pretty short, its subtle but there, just some stargazing kids thinkin and talking, this was for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: Ed doesn't usually talk about himself but he does every once and a while





	Birthday Wishes

“ Every year on our birthdays, Mom said we could make one wish and no matter what it was, it’d come true. Not that it would anytime soon, but that it just would.” Ed lay face up to the stars, using his arms as a cushion under his head. Ling sat upright next to him, his legs crossed.

 

Ed doesn’t usually open up like this so anytime he does Ling tends to listen with care. Plus, it’s always nice to listen to your super cute crush talk about things they usually don’t. 

 

“Most of the time Al would wish for damn Hohenheim to come home or something. I usually wished for cooler alchemy tricks, one time I even wished to trade bodies with Winry. She was on board for it.” He grins lightly at the memory. “It didn’t come true, obviously, but I did end up trading my dumb dress for her cool overalls.” 

 

Ling smiles. He had a similar experience with Lan Fan once. 

 

Ed’s smile fades. “After she died though, we kept making wishes on our birthdays. It was sorta a way to keep her with us. One of the years after she died, when we were still pretty little, Al was ten and I was eleven, we both wished for her to just… come back.” Ling notices Ed clench his right hand slightly. “She didn’t.”

 

Ed takes a breath and unclenches his fist. He turns his head away from the stars, away from Ling.

 

“This year though, my wish was a bit selfish. It wasn’t bad or anything. I was just thinking of myself when I made it.”

 

“Birthday wishes are supposed to be a bit selfish, aren’t they?” Ling asks, looking over. Ed’s face is covered by his bangs, though a faint red covers his ears. Ling quirks an eyebrow at this.  **“Hold on, what did you wish for?”**

 

Ed stays quiet, but he hesitantly grabs Ling’s hand with his own. 

 

“Something like this.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> edling is canon by my hands follow my tumblr @trans-elrics


End file.
